


Night Terrors

by Kaiisan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, Nightmare AU, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, Probably ooc, maybe a little, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiisan/pseuds/Kaiisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has a nightmare about Hinata dying and needs to reassure himself that it wasn't real.</p>
<p>Nightmare AU. Very light/beginnings of a relationship. Mentions death and some descriptions of seizures/blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> *hesitantly slides this to the public*
> 
> Hey. I'm trying again to write Haikyuu!! stuff, because my first attempt was very random. This prompt/AU was sitting in my folder for a while so I tried spitting it out over 2 days and this is what I got.
> 
> Hopefully its not too angsty!

_ Kageyama is frozen to the spot, unable to move. His entire body is stiff and no matter what he does, he cannot move. He wants to scream, he wants to cry out, lash out, move, blink, anything. He can’t. His vision is blurry and though he’s stuck in place he feels dizzy, like he’s been spun in a circle faster than his mind can process, then stopped suddenly. There is so much pressure on his limbs, as though he’s physically restrained, and he wants to cry. He thinks he’s already crying, but he can’t feel it, he’s so numb, in terror. _

_ Hinata is in front of him. He’s not quite laying on his back, but not on his side either, he’s twisted. His limbs are spasming; they had been for the last few moments, though it’s subsiding now and that only makes Kageyama feel more terrified. There’s liquid spilling from Hinata’s mouth and in this gloomy darkness of god-knows-where, the dark-haired teen can’t tell what it is. It could be bile. Or blood. He doesn’t know what he hoped it would be. He’s kind of glad he can’t tell but all the same the sight in front of him is tearing him apart. _

_ Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. _

_ Hinata isn’t moving much anymore. His chest barely rises as his lungs fail to suck in air. The smaller teenager’s head rolls to face him, and the dark smears around his mouth makes him want to scream again. Dammit, why can’t he move?!  _

_ He pulls at his limbs again, tries to will himself forward and he can’t.  He can’t move forward, but he manages somehow to drop to his knees. Now though, his hands are rooted to the ground, and he can’t shift his knees from their position either. His toes are bending painfully to accommodate this new stance but he can’t do anything now.  _

_ Hinata. _

_ Golden brown eyes are staring up at him, more noticeable now with the reduced distance. He seems to be trying to speak, and Kageyama tries too, but neither are finding the words. _

_ What did he want to say, anyway? _

_ Hinata’s lips are moving again, faint mumbling is all that he can hear. What was he trying to tell him? What was going on, how did they even get here anyway?  _

_ “Don’t die!” Kageyama hears suddenly, and he realises it came from him. Right. Hinata was dying. Fear was gripping him tightly, he had no idea what to do.  _

_ “Kageyama..” faintly, with the quietest whisper, Hinata manages to speak. He’s trying to smile too, what is he doing? “Kageyama, I..” _

_ Several coughs interrupt him, and the choking noises Kageyama hears makes him want to throw up. Hinata was drowning in his own lungs in front of him, why can’t he move?! He wants to move, help, scream, cry, punch the ground, touch Hinata, try to save him somehow, but he can’t even blink, he’s not even sure if he’s breathing right now. _

_ All of this is happening and right now he seemed to be focused on one thing: what does Hinata want to tell him? It seemed vital. Essential. He  _ needs _ to know. _

_ But why? _

_ And why did it feel like Kageyama needed to tell him something back? _

_ A gurgling scream brings him back to focus, Hinata is twitching again, but this time there’s a look of pure horror on the boy’s face. Tears are spilling and mixing on the blood and dirt already staining his cheeks and Kageyama really wishes he could move, do something, anything! Fear is ice cold inside him and his limbs are heavy, so heavy. Terror is building up in him the weaker Hinata gets, the pressure within him becoming too much. Too. Much. _

_ “HINATA-!!” _

* * *

He’s not sure if he was screaming before he awoke, but his throat is sore, and he had been making a pitiful noise through his nose when he came to. His breathing was sparse and erratic too, and he was sweating all over. He was thankful that his mother didn’t seem to have heard him. He checks the time. 3:52am.

He knew that the subject of his nightmare would be waking up in an hour to get ready for morning practice before school, since the student had a long way to travel. He himself didn’t need to be up for another hour and and a half, though he doubts he could get back to sleep.

His nightmare was focused on Hinata, and he can’t figure out why. There was one thing for certain though: he needed to see Hinata, make sure he was okay.

He doesn’t know why he doesn’t simply text the kid, they were teammates and had each other’s contact after all. But something inside him urged him to press call, and urge to hear for himself that he was okay, maybe. 

It rings. For a while. He’s about to hang up when there’s an answer.

“...Hello? Kageyama?”

He shudders, in relief, maybe. Possibly because Hinata’s voice is unusually deep and husky from his rude awakening, and the sleepy tone is making goosebumps rise on his skin.

“Kageyama-kun, what’s wrong?” the orange-haired teen asks, more coherent now and seemingly concerned.

“I…” at a loss for words, he stops there. Telling his teammate he had a nightmare about him seemed… childish.  Only kids get nightmares right? And what kind of high school student has a nightmare about his teammate?

“Are you okay?” Hinata asks, so simply. A yes or no answer all that he needs to know.

“...no..” manages Kageyama in response. His breathing was still unsteady, shallow and gasping a little.

“Do you wanna meet up?” Is the next question.

“It’s 4am,” he says, more of an observation than an objection to the other boy’s suggestion. 

“I don’t mind,” Hinata says, seemingly fully awake. There shuffling in the background; the teen must be getting out of bed and getting dressed. “I can meet you at the park that near the school?”

“Okay..” he mumbles, still trying to regulate his breathing.

“Hey,” Hinata chides, voice soft as he tries to speak slowly and calmly. “You’re fine, alright? You’ll be okay. Hang in tight and I’ll be there as soon as possible okay?”

Kageyama doesn’t respond.

“I’ll see you in a bit, alright? I’m gonna hang up now, text me when you’re at the park.”

“Okay.”

“See you soon, Kageyama.”

The phone beeps, and the pace of his erratic heartbeat slows a little. Hinata’s okay, he’s alive. He repeats that mantra in his head as he gets dressed in his uniform, packs his bag for school and leaves hours earlier than usual. 

 

The trip to the park is quick, he’s practically running the entire way. It helps him not to think, though he suspects that the liquid from his eyes is not due to the harsh winds that whip his hair into his face. He really needs to see Hinata, and soon.

It bothered him to no end, this nightmare. That it was about death, that it was Hinata, that there was nothing else in the dream but the two of them. Why Hinata? Why not his mother, or someone else? His relationship with the boy was not particularly close; they were good teammates, when they weren’t arguing. They were rivals, hoping to beat each other at their chosen position in their team. They were, in the barest sense, friends. All of this speculation churned his stomach.

He doesn't forget to text, in fact, he sends it the moment he arrives. The park is pretty shabby, a single slide, two swings and a sandpit. A row of pull-up bars at the edge of the area and a lone bench. He takes a seat on said bench, and waits.

 

He doesn't wait long, barely ten minutes pass before he hears the whirring of Hinata’s bike wheels and then seeing him ride around the corner at a blitzing pace. Kageyama jumps to his feet, he doesn't know how to feel about the fact that Hinata cycled so fast to be here with him at 4.30 in the morning.

“Kageyama!” the shorter teen brakes, leaping off the bike in a tangle of limbs and schoolbag. He practically runs to him, and grabs his arms roughly. “Kageyama? What's wrong? You look terrible!”

He feels himself take a shuddering breath, trying to steady himself, but he feels so faint too. 

“I…” the words won't come out, but tears do. Hinata looks just as surprised as he feels. That nightmare really shook him up, more than he originally thought. 

Thin yet strong arms pull him into an embrace, wrapping around his middle tightly as a skilled hand soothed gentle patterns against his back. His face had been pulled down to the boy's neck with his other hand, and he breathed in the smell of Hinata’s hair; vanilla and mangoes and slightly damp with sweat from the cycle here. Hesitantly, he lifted his arms up to wrap around his friend's shoulders.

“I… I was so scared…” he manages, and more tears seem to fall freely. 

“Shhh, it's okay,” Hinata soothes, one hand continuing to rub his back, the other in his hair and scratching lightly at his nape. It was surprisingly relaxing. Idly, he wondered if this was how Hinata calmed his younger sister down when she was upset. 

His breathing returned to normal as the silent sobs dissipate as quickly as they appeared.

“You feeling better now?” Hinata asks, pulling back a little to meet his eyes, which Kageyama does, albeit reluctantly. 

He nods. “Sorry, about this…” he nods at their still-embracing position. 

“It’s fine,” the orange-haired teen replies with a small smile, and a faint tinge of redness to his ears. Kageyama could feel how warm his own face was, though it was more likely from crying. Hinata’s flushing features were an interesting sight though.

“So, what happened?” he asks him quietly. Kageyama hesitates.

“I.. had a night..mare…” it sounded so stupid, saying it out loud. “You died right in front of me. It felt really real, I was so scared that it really might have happened..”

He didn't want to see Hinata’s face as he says it, but the older teen was still hugging him and he didn't really want to pull away either. The hands that were resting on his back grip his clothing a little tighter as his eyes widen a fraction, and the flush that was previously limited to his ears seemed to spread to his cheeks.

“Oh!”  Hinata murmurs, and he blinks rapidly in surprise. “I guess that must have been really scary, huh. But I'm okay, see? No need to worry!” he grins up at him reassuringly. He starts to rub at Kageyama’s back again, and more seriously, adds, “I'm sorry you had such a bad dream. I'm here okay, I'm not going anywhere. You can believe me.”

Kageyama nods silently.

“Do you.. do you maybe want another hug?” Hinata asks quietly.

“Yeah,” came the hoarse reply, and Kageyama allows himself to bury his nose into the shorter teenager's neck for a little while longer than the first time. 

Orange hair tickles his own face as Hinata takes a deep breath. “Kageyama, would you say that we're friends?”

Kageyama just nods.

“I think so too. But also… this feels a little more, right? It's not just me thinking this?”

Kageyama agreed with another nod. The feeling of terror in that nightmare felt way more intense than losing a teammate or friend. It was different to family, but much stronger than friend. 

It was a shitty way to realise your feelings for someone, really.

“Okay,” Hinata murmurs quietly, seemingly satisfied with Kageyama’s simple answer. The dark-haired teen allows himself to draw in a deep, shuddering breath, inhaling the other boy's scent and reassuring himself, again, that he was okay. He was okay and alive, and he was also okay with whatever line they just crossed from friends to something else. 

They would both be okay.

A moment passes, both boys simply enjoying the silence and the embrace. The sun is getting brighter by the minute.

“Did you do your English homework, Kageyama?” a whisper brings him back to focus.

“No.”

“Wanna get to the gym early and work on it together?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama pulls back from the hug, feeling a whole lot better now. Hinata’s hands slip from his back, but one catches his hand and grips it, giving it a light squeeze. He doesn't let go, even when Hinata awkwardly stands his bike up to push along with one hand. He wasn't sure if he was still shaken up by the nightmare, or if he just wanted the contact, but he knew Hinata didn't mind either way, so he held on tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!! I'm not good at writing HQ!! characters yet so please tell me what you liked/dont like, and what I can improve on to keep them in character.
> 
> Thank you in advance!!


End file.
